


Guillotine

by IQCouto



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Brazilian context, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Circus, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Brazilian Shiro (Voltron), Keigst, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, Like really really long, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sunsets, motocross competition, please be aware this is long, trade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQCouto/pseuds/IQCouto
Summary: Lance tem uma vida dupla, um passado complicado e um futuro incerto onde apenas dez dias por ano ele tinha paz e podia realmente sentir ser ele mesmo. Ser Lance. Mas conspirações dentro da alta cúpula da rede de trafico podem tomar dele até mesmo esse pequeno momento onde podia respirar.O Leão e o herdeiro são peças chaves para o jogo de poder entre um príncipe e um imperador.E infelizmente para Lance,  o leão era ele e, o herdeiro, a pessoa que ele mais amava e daria a vida para proteger.





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer a reading in English, google translator does wonders! It has already been tested and the text is still normal with a good translation! Good reading!

Era verão, provavelmente já eram duas da tarde. O céu acima da cidade era azul anil, sem qualquer nuvem que atrapalhasse. Nas ruas, crianças brincavam de bola e, nos quintais das casas, mães estendiam as roupas nos varais, agradecendo por finalmente terem tempo para fazer as tarefas durante as férias dos filhos. O cenário era alegre em sua completude, mas se subissem o morro, em direção a mansão do prefeito da cidade, a figura de um menino triste quebraria toda a atmosfera. 

Keith era seu nome e, naquele momento, estava sentado debaixo de uma arvore " que era a mais escondida do jardim atrás da casa " com a cabeça escondida entre as pernas, sentindo apenas o vento soprar seus cabelos negros para os lados e tornando frio o caminho que suas lagrimas faziam em seu rosto. 

O menino não poderia ter mais de dez anos e o motivo que o levava a derramar as lagrimas era a solidão. 

O menino era o filho adotivo do rígido prefeito Zarkon e, para seu pai, não existia alguém digno de ter a companhia de seu filho. Ou talvez, seu filho não fosse digno de ter companhia de alguém. Keith já havia ouvido as duas coisas andando pelos corredores da casa de cabeça baixa, mas não sabia dizer qual das duas coisas era a verdade. Seu pai o amava ao ponto de não o deixar ter amigos que não possuíssem seu valor ou o odiava ao ponto de preferir o manter isolado? Shiro, seu irmão mais velho, pedia que ele não pensasse naquilo e fazia uma expressão de dor no rosto toda vez que o menino perguntava. 

Qual fosse a questão, aquele afastamento tornava a vida do pequeno triste e vazia, o fazendo, por vezes, ele se esconder ali para chorar e assistir de longe as crianças do vilarejo brincarem, imaginando como seria se pudesse estar com elas. Seu irmão algumas vezes tentava brincar com ele, mas não era mais uma criança. Não era a mesma coisa. 

Keith apertou as mãos em seus joelhos, os recolhendo mais para junto do corpo. Naquele dia em especial ele se sentia mais sozinho, seu pai havia viajado e levado Shiro com ele. Não tinha ninguém sequer para conversar naquela casa enorme. 

"Ei!" Chamou uma voz de criança ao seu lado, Keith levantou o rosto assustado para ver quem era. 

Nenhum empregado o incomodava quando ia para aquele lugar, mas quem falava consigo não era um empregado. Ao seu lado, inclinado para frente, com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas para manter o equilíbrio, havia um menino de pele marrom e rosto pintado de branco, onde, com tinta preta, estava maquiada uma expressão engraçada, como um palhaço. 

"Por que está chorando?" Perguntou o menino desconhecido, inclinando o rosto para o lado. 

"Nada." Resmungou Keith limpando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos e virando o rosto envergonhado por ter sido pego em um momento tão inconveniente. 

O menino pierrô se colocou de joelho ao seu lado. 

"Se fosse nada, você não estaria chorando..." Rebateu o menino pegando as mãos de Keith e as afastando do rosto. "Vamos, pode me contar! Eu prometo que não vou rir!" 

Keith olhou para o rosto do palhaço, os olhos do menino eram azuis reluzentes, como dos meninos da sua sala na escola que faziam bagunça e se sentavam no fundo. Aquilo fez Keith puxar as mãos de volta, fazendo uma careta. O palhaço o olhou surpreso e então abriu um sorriso compreensivo que foi acentuado pela maquiagem que ele tinha no rosto. 

"Tudo bem, sem toques." Murmurou o palhaço erguendo as mãos " como se estivesse se rendendo " e se sentando ao lado de Keith, se dando a liberdade necessária para tal. "Não quer falar?"

"Prefiro não, meu pai me proibiu de falar com as crianças do vilarejo... " Murmurou Keith dando um pulo discreto para o lado, se afastando do palhaço para manter seu espaço pessoal, mas o outro o acompanhou ainda sorrindo. 

"Então está tudo bem!" Disse o pierrô esticando as pernas para frente e os braços acima da cabeça. "Eu acabei de chegar nesta cidade e estamos acampados aos arredores, então não sou propriamente do vilarejo." Apontou dando uma piscadela para Keith, que ponderou aquilo. 

"Verdade..." Murmurou cruzando os braços e acenando com a cabeça. 

"Então, me diga, por que está chorando?" Perguntou novamente o menino e Keith suspirou. 

"Não tenho nenhum amigo... " Confessou se encolhendo. "Estou sempre sozinho, não tenho ninguém com quem conversar ou brincar. Normalmente Shiro fica comigo, mas ele viajou com nosso pai."

"Shiro?" Questionou o palhaço e Keith acenou que sim com a cabeça. 

"Meu irmão." Disse em um suspiro. " Ele normalmente não vai com o meu pai para reuniões e afins, mas desta vez meu pai disse que era preciso ir com a família, então ele levou o Shiro.!

"Mas... você não é filho dele também? Não deveria ir? " Questionou o menino palhaço, confuso, e Keith apenas ergueu os ombros. 

O palhaço o olhou com certa pena e se colocou de pé, fazendo Keith olhar para o lado oposto, pensando que o menino ia embora, afinal, era patética e triste sua situação, provavelmente estava pensando que se o pai não o queria por perto, ele também não ia querer ficar. O menino encolheu os ombros. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão em o afastar das pessoas, afinal, elas não iam o querer por perto, de qualquer forma. 

"Então você não tem ninguém, é?" Soltou o palhaço e Keith o olhou surpreso por ainda estar ao seu lado. 

O menino de pele escura encarava o horizonte, o peito estava estufado e as suas mãos em punho se apoiavam em seus quadris, como se fosse um super"herói, Keith quase podia ver uma capa balançando a suas costas e, como tal, o menino lhe esticou a mão para Keith. 

"Então o que você acha de mim? Podemos ser amigos!" Propôs sorrindo abertamente o pierrô. 

A reação de Keith foi apenas rir. Não pela proposta em si, mas por toda a encenação. Em sua cabeça a cena havia se convertido em um quadrinho e ele na mocinha que estava sendo salva. Aquilo era divertido e hilário. 

O palhaço por outro lado abaixou a mão o olhando confuso, sem saber ao certo se se sentia feliz por o ter feito rir ou rejeitado, de qualquer forma, preferiu a primeira opção, voltando a se agachar na frente de Keith e esperar que ele parasse de rir, fazendo uma expressão resignada. 

"Não foi tão engraçado assim!" Reclamou o pierrô e Keith o olhou, tentando se controlar, mas sem sucesso, voltando a rir. 

"Foi... foi sim!" Riu-se o menino, agarrando a blusa do outro quando viu que ele estava se levantando. "Não, fica..." Pediu ainda entre as risadas. "Eu quero se seu amigo, só..." Keith não conseguiu terminar, apenas voltou a rir e o pierrô voltou a se sentar, flexionando uma perna e apoiando o braço no joelho e a cabeça no braço. 

"Se eu soubesse que oferecendo minha amizade posso fazer alguém rir desta forma, teria usado em todos os shows!" Resmungou o menino e Keith conseguiu se controlar, limpando as lagrimas que se acumularam nos olhos. 

"Não! Eu ri da sua pose! Parecia muito um super"herói! Um bobo!" Disse o menino e o pierrô sorriu. 

"Mas eu não pareço um super"herói! Eu sou!" Se gabou o menino e Keith soltou mais uma risada. 

"E eu acredito!" Respondeu abraçando a barriga, que doía. 

"Você ri muito fácil!" Observou lance sorrindo e Keith o olhou sentindo o rosto corar. 

"Na verdade... não... eu..." O menino respirou fundo se acalmando, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso em seus lábios. "Você é tão estranho."

"Ah, pronto, agora eu sou o estranho." Resmungou o palhaço e Keith soltou mais uma risada, mas tampou a boca para se controlar. 

O outro menino sorriu de forma sapeca para aquilo, se jogando sobre Keith e lhe atacando com cócegas, começando uma competição de quem conseguia desistir primeiro. 

Keith perdeu, tirando as mãos da boca e se contorcendo pelas cocegar, rindo como nunca havia feito antes. O palhaço, por sua vez, percebendo ter ganhado, se ajoelhou ao lado do menino e ergueu os dois braços em vitória enquanto Keith se controlava no chão e tentava respirar. 

"Venci! Então agora somos amigos!" Disse o palhaço e Keith o olhou sorrindo, mas aos poucos o escondeu de novo, soltando um suspiro e se deixando cair de braços abertos no chão, encarando o céu completamente azul. 

"Não posso." Suspirou. "Eu queria, mas meu pai não ia gostar de me ver com ninguém." Keith se virou para o lado, dando as costas ao pierrô. "Ele fez todos da escola se afastarem de mim, então... ele provavelmente vai tentar te afastar de mim também."

O palhaço bufou se jogando para trás, voltando a se sentar e olhou pensativo para Keith. 

"E se ele não souber...?" Propôs o pierrô encarando as costas de Keith, que se sentou e virou para o olhar incrédulo. 

"Mentir para meu pai?" Questionou sem acreditar, com os olhos um pouco arregalados. 

"Uau, seu pai deve ser da pá virada mesmo para você reagir desse jeito a uma ideia assim..." Murmurou o palhaço e gesticulou com as mãos ao continuar. "Como você parece ser um menino bonzinho, eu digo que sei que mentir é muito feio! Mas não contar sobre mim não é mentir." Explicou o palhaço piscando para Keith. "Seria omitir uma informação que eu tenho certeza que seu pai nem quer saber. Se ele perguntar, você fala, mas se você fingir bem, ele nunca fará isso!"

"Mas..." Começou Keith, o pierrô fez um sinal para que ele não falasse. 

"Mas para isso precisamos de um lugar para nos encontrarmos!" Continuou voltando a se sentar de pernas cruzadas e apoiando a cabeça no punho. "Um lugar que ninguém nos encontre e que seu pai não desconfie... 

"Hãm..." murmurou Keith pensativo. "Meu deus é loucura!"

"Não seja um estraga prazeres!" Murmurou o pierrô apontando o dedo para Keith. "Eu venci, e por isso agora já somos amigos!"

"Eu não concordei em momento nenhum que estávamos competindo por algo!" Reclamou Keith, mas lance desfez de seu comentário com um gesto de mão, como se varresse as palavras do outro para longe. 

"Vamos, para de reclamar e me dá uma ideia!" Pediu o pierrô se levantando e olhando ao redor com uma mão na cintura e a outra fazendo sombra nos olhos. 

"Pode ser aqui mesmo..." Proferiu Keith em um bufar resignado e desviando os olhos do outro. "Ninguém nunca vem aqui, e de dentro da casa não dá nem para ver deste lado do jardim. Apenas o Shiro sabe que eu fico aqui e ele não me deduraria." Disse Keith tímido e olhando para baixo se sentindo estranhamente feliz pelo garoto estar tentando ser legal com ele e insistir. "Quando você chegou aqui eu levei um susto por isso... "

O palhaço riu e esticou os braços mais uma vez acima da cabeça. 

"Então será aqui nosso lugar secreto!" Anunciou animado. 

O menino de pele escura então caminhou para mais perto da arvore que Keith antes estava encostado, tirou um estilete de um dos bolsos de seu colete colorido e escreveu algo na arvore. 

"Qual é seu nome?" Perguntou sem olhar para Keith e o menino se levantou, caminhando até o outro, curioso sobre o que ele estava fazendo. 

"Keith." Disse olhando por cima do ombro do maior para a arvore, o garoto escreveu “Keith” com o estilete no tronco e depois escreveu “Lance” ao lado com um símbolo estranho os unindo. "O que significa isso?" Perguntou Keith tocando o símbolo com o dedo. 

"Significa início." Disse o pierrô sorrindo. "Meu nome é Lance!" Se apresentou esticando a mão para Keith que não hesitou em a apertar desta vez. 

"É um prazer te conhecer, Lance!" Disse o menino sorrindo verdadeiramente.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic está postada também no Wattpad e no Spiritfanfiction!   
> Eu sou Brasileira e estou postando aqui mais por curiosidade sobre o no vai dar, que por qualquer outra coisa. Acho que deveriam ter mais historias em português nessa plataforma, então vou tentar a sorte.   
> Temos um gif desse primeiro capitulo!   
> https://twitter.com/overdose_jpg/status/1076285582391853056


End file.
